Oren
History Origin Early Years Born To Rule Present Day Powers & Abilities Powers Oren's powers are derived from his status as an Asrai, however, being the first-born son of Queen Afreda, his powers are superior to those of other Asrai and his siblings. Not only is he a fairy, but a mystic one, which further enhances his powers to uncanny levels. Mystic Fairy Physiology: Oren possesses the common physical attributes of a fairy, but these are far more superior to those of others. His powers include:'' * ''Superhuman Strength: Oren's strength is beyond the natural limits of the finest fairy warriors. Because of his ability to withstand the extreme pressures of the ocean, he is granted levels of strength even beyond the likes of his siblings, which are powerful fairies in their own right. While underwater he once lifted an entire cruiser ship and kept it from sinking while tidal waves kept crashing down upon them, and lifting and tossing a cargo ship with no effort. He can control his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air and propel himself out of open water like a torpedo.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Oren's body is incredibly resistant to forms of physical damage. He can resist great impact forces, such as a battle spar with Queen Faire, as well as Daezen Faire. He can tank energy blasts equivalent to a point-blank RPG missile and can thrive in the darkest, deepest bowels of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort.'' * ''Superhuman Speed:' Oren is phenomenally fast, be it on land or underwater. He can out-run most creatures on land, possibly on par with an elf. While underwater he can reach almost light-speed velocities. * Superhuman Stamina: '''Oren is capable of functioning much longer than humans and other Seraglio creatures, and for much longer periods. He once stated he doesn't grow tired, and can last a great deal of time in any battle. He can exert himself at peak capacity for almost 2 days before he needs to rest. * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Oren's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond the limitations of the human body.'' * ''Superhuman Senses: Oren possesses heightened senses. He can hear things from several miles away and can see at approximately 2,500 feet.'' * ''Superhuman Agility:' Oren is a very agile fairy, capable of outmaneuvering most flying creatures, including the fastest birds on the planet. * Enhanced Longevity: '''Like Queen Afreda, Oren possesses an infinite life-span and can live forever without suffering from the passage of time or illness. However, this ability only activates once he reaches his prime. * ''Wings: Oren has insectoid wings on his back that allow him to engage in flight with great maneuverability. His wings are a blue color. When in flight, he can reach Mach 3. All fairies have a second eyelid that protects their eyes from the harsh winds when flying at those speeds. Oren can hover in place and fly backward. Oren is very agile in the sky and can outmaneuver the Northern Goshawk; which is named the most agile bird on the planet. His wings constantly pulsate with energy, which he can manipulate for a myriad of purposes. His wings possess a regenerative healing factor and can regrow after being ripped off.'' ** ''Fay Aura': Oren can coat himself in fairy essence, allowing him to give off an aura of shining beautiful energy and joyful power, towards his enemies. *** ''Deflection: Oren can deflect attacks from his aura.'' *** ''Intangibility: Oren can phase through any object and avoid attacks with ease when his aura is around him.'' Fairy Dust: '''Like other fairies, Oren can generate, and manipulate fairy dust. His fairy dust is usually generated through his hands. His fairy dust seems to be a blue color, while he can generate other colors of fairy dust for multiple effects. * ''Wish Granting: Oren can grant wishes to others, though this is typically used to grant others powers relating to that of fairy dust.'' * ''Hallucination Dust: Oren can produce spores, and cause his victims to hallucinate very power and visual-auditory hallucinations. It happens when being inhaled, or upon skin contact, though they only seem to produce calming and friendly images. He does not have control over what is seen.'' ''Metamorphosis: Oren can magically transform himself into the form of what appears similar to a human, though he can turn into an animal, he isn't yet able to master this power, and as such, chooses not to use it.'' ''Aquatic Adaptation: Oren can survive and adapt to underwater environments, and can breathe in water. He can swim and endure high water pressure as well as high temperatures, while underwater his senses are adaptive, being able to perceive normally, and beyond the normal line of sight, and hearing.'' * ''Underwater Breathing: Oren can breathe in both water and air and can stay underwater indefinitely. This is only possible because of his royal heritage and his status as a mystic Asrai. He can be on land for months without needing water. '' * ''Aquatic Senses: While underwater, Oren has accurate senses that allow him to see, hear, taste, feel and smell with the utmost of clarity, he seems to have more clarity than most of the faires because of this. His enhanced hearing allows him to perceive with amazing clarity, distance and even frequencies outside the normal range. His sense of smell allows him to detect a specific person, object and even substances and other places. His enhanced sense of taste allows him to detect harmful and beneficial things, all basic tastes are classified as either aversive or appetitive depending upon the effect that the taste can have on his body. He has an excellent sense of touch, which allows him to detect people, objects as well as substances and other places. Oren's enhanced vision allows him to see with amazing clarity and detail into an impressive distance, and even in the deepest parts of the ocean.'' * ''Cold Immunity: Oren is immune to the direct and indirect effects of the cold.'' * ''Aquakinesis: Oren can control and create water, as well as pull it from different sources. The bigger the water source the more refined his control is. While he's in the ocean he has near-unlimited control over the water around him, on land he can't do any impressive feats.'' * ''Speed Swimming: Oren can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance.'' ''Atmokinesis: Oren can control and manipulate the weather. It's only known that he can cause the clouds to shift, and make rain pour.'' ''Hypnotic Beauty: According to lore, the Asrai possess a supernatural level of beauty. It is said that if non-supernaturals look at him, they'd be so hypnotized by his appearance they'd want to capture him.'' * ''Defense Mechanism': Oren has runes on his body that glow when he's harmed, and if touched by anyone, they will be burned severely. '''''Abilities Master Combatant: Oren excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. He was trained by both Queen Afreda and Daezen in the arts of fairy fighting and some human martial arts. He has defeated many talented warriors, and he can fight toe-to-toe with Daezen for a short period. His skills don't seem to be as refined as Kara or Afreda's.'' ''Flawless Swimmer:' Oren is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. Weapons Master: '''He can wield several weapons such as swords, daggers, and scepters. ''Diplomat:' He is regularly trained by his mother on how to be a King. He has been trained since he was a kid and is ready to take over for his mother once she steps down as Queen. He acted as the fairies embassador for a short period during the Apocalypse's aftermath. ''Talented Leader: '''He receives training from Kara Scarlett on how to be an efficient leader and make difficult, split-second decisions with accuracy. '' ''Indomitable Will': Oren has an iron will. '''''Weaknesses & Limitations Empowered Objects: Oren possesses a vulnerability to enchanted weapons such as swords. While normal piercing weapons don't affect him, weapons and objects blessed by sufficiently powerful beings can penetrate his skin and create mild injuries.'' ''Vulnerability to Electricity:' Oren is vulnerable to high voltage electricity since being an Asrai fairy. Electricity is the only known thing that can separate water molecules. Though normal levels of electricity cause him mild discomfort, an extreme voltage causes him debilitating pain. ''Hypnotic Beauty: If any non-supernatural sees Oren, they'd want to capture him immediately because of his extreme beauty.'' ''Freezing Touch: As an Asrai fairy, Oren's skin is surprisingly cold, and when he feels threatened, the runes on his body will glow and anyone who touches his skin will suffer from ever-lasting frostbite. Old folklore tells that once your skin has been "burnt" by the Asrai's cold body, that part can never be warm again.'' Captivity: '''If Oren is captured, his powers will weaken until he's powerless to do anything. Though this hasn't happened, it has been theorized by his mother that since he is superior to other Asrai he can't be held for long periods. ''Water Source: Oren's control over water is directly tied to the amount of water he's able to access. While at the ocean he can do virtually anything, on land his powers are severely reduced.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Orde Scepter: Oren owns a nigh-indestructible scepter, which he can wield with extreme proficiency and precision. He can hit his target from miles away. During the Apocalypse, he used it to swat countless demons away with relative ease.'' ''Orde Amulet: Oren's amulet makes him immune to deception and mind-control, which coupled with his iron will, makes him incredibly difficult to manipulate, even through psychic means.'' ''Transportation Dysia: Oren is the owner of a Thunderbird. Thunderbirds are magical avian beasts native to Seraglio. They are closely related to the Phoenixes. Dysia can create large storms as it flies by, is highly sensitive to danger, and invulnerable to most, if not all forms of harm. Dysia is 15-foot long and shares a psychic rapport with Oren. '''Myscex: '''Upon birth, Afreda gave Oren a Kelpie. A Kelpie is a water-demon that can take on various forms and shapes. The most common shape for Myscex is that similar to a Hippocamp. He shares a psychic connection with Myscex, which enables them to feel when the other is in danger and sense their location at all times. Myscex is the only Kelpie in existence, making him millions of years old. 59651649df7c60010d7cd28f55729764155083ca hq.gif|Dysia, The Thunderbird Kelpie FBCFTWW.png|Myscex, The Kelpie Kelpies-scotland.jpg|Myscex